Naruto's Miko
by Chaotic lil Azn gurl
Summary: Kagome wondered if Tobi was hiding something under his mask. She did encounter Kakashi, and he also wore a mask to hide his lower face. Was this some kind of fashion statement? Drabble collection of Kagome and Akatsuki
1. Behind His Mask

**Disclaimer: Me no Own!**

**Naruto's Kagome**

_Behind his Mask_

_Actors/Actress: Kagome and Tobi_

* * *

If there was one thing that Tobi liked about Kagome-chan, it would be the way she treated him. She wouldn't hit him over the head if he was acting way beyond silly or getting on her nerves. She would calmly tell him to stop, or she'll join the fun. Kagome-chan was full of love and tender, and he didn't know how she came into the Akatsuki.

If there was one thing that Tobi didn't like about Kagome-chan, it would be the piercing gaze into his only visible hole in his mask, above his left eye. Sometimes when Kagome-chan doesn't think Tobi isn't looking, she'll gaze into it, deeply, trying to see who Tobi is. Sometimes it makes him uncomfortable and Tobi doesn't like being uncomfortable, it makes him feel like he did something wrong, but Tobi is a good boy.

* * *

I wanted to try something new. I know it's short, but the next one I'm planning is going to be good. It's going to be called _Bath Time_

Read and Review!


	2. Sasuke's Sister

_**Disclaimer: Me no own**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Title:** Unexpected Surprise_

**_Rated: G_**

_**Summary: **Sasuke gets a surprise visit from someone in his past, who he thought was dead. Reunions are sometimes bitter... But not always._

_**Anime: **Inuyasha/Naruto_

_

* * *

  
_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Unexpected Surprise_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You…! You're supposed to be dead!" A male with obsidian eyes glared at his older sister.

"Do I look dead to you, little brother?" A melody like voice drifted to Team Seven, with a smile on her face.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto all stared at Sasuke's older sister, who looked a lot like Itachi… only feminine.

Sasuke couldn't believe it; he thought his older sister, Itachi's twin, was dead…

Or so he believed.

But it still couldn't be possible. He saw her corpse next to mother and father.

"A simple substitute would be your answer." Blue eyes stared down at her little brother.

It's been years since she last saw him, and he was a bit stronger than before, but still a ugly duckling, not yet a swan. Looking at the back of his head, she muffled a chuckle. '_Still got that duck butt, eh? Otouto.'_

"Kagome…" A cold voice drifted towards the five of them.

Team Seven quickly shifted towards a defensive position, waiting for '_him_' to attack. Eyes shifting nervously trying to find the owner of the voice.

Kagome turned towards her right, as her older twin brother came out. Dressed like she was, an Akatsuki robe covering everything. Only the head and somewhat upper neck/jaw showed.

Team Seven turned towards the male's entrance.

Kakashi got ready to use his Sharingan, on his left eye. Naruto got ready to use his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Sakura gathered her chakra into her fists, and Sasuke got ready to use his Sharingan.

"Itachi!" The female squealed.

"Look! Look! I found otouto." She informed her twin brother.

Team Seven, tried to figure out Sasuke's older sister. Such a feared S-class criminal shouldn't act that way. It was improper..? They couldn't say what was proper, but a criminal shouldn't be so… so…. cheerful.

"Hn." Was his automatic reply. He turned his crimson eyes towards his little brother.

"Kagome wanted to see you. Since she recognized your chakra, she wanted to see how her '_little brother_' was doing all these years." Itachi informed him. "But your still so weak, otouto."

Turning around, he walked back towards the direction he came from, knowing that his twin would finish soon, they got a mission to complete; he leaned on a tree with his arms crossed and waited for her.

Shifting, ignoring how her little brother's teammates got tenser, she put her hands on her knees and looked eye to eye with him.

"My... you've grown, huh, Sasu-chan."

"Don't call me that!" He shouted. "You have no right! How can you side with that… that… murderer?"

An emotion flickered across her eyes, but it quickly passed. Standing to her normal height, she looked down at him. Her eyes narrowed a bit and the Sharingan appeared, Team Seven swore it got colder, even with the sun shining down on them.

Sneering at her little brother, she moved her arm.

Sasuke's forehead was knocked back, but he didn't fall.

Rubbing his forehead, he glared at his sister. '_That hurt!'_

Faster than anyone had seen, she had used Itachi's signature attack on him, when Sasuke was little.

Throwing something at him, he caught it, knowing it was a bag, from the texture. Looking down into it and he shifted nervously.

"A gift from me and Ita-chan. Well mostly from me, since I thought of it and brought it. Your bother just 'Hn-ed'." Kagome replied, her voice back still cheerful, and her eyes softened, the Sharingan gone.

"Well… ja ne." She said, and turned her back towards them and headed towards her older twin.

"Ma-te…" Sasuke voiced out. His team looked at him in confusion.

Kagome stopped and turned halfway towards her little brother, waiting for him to speak.

"Are Akatsuki still after the Kyuubi?" He asked.

His team members stiffen up, and Kakashi and Sakura quickly jumped in front of Naruto.

Blue eyes shifted towards the host. Faster than anyone can see, she appeared behind him. A barrier formed separating Naruto from the others.

Team Seven stiffened up, and Itachi shifted.

Sasuke got out his kunai and was about to charge at the barrier, when a hand held him back.

Seeing that the hand belonged to his brother, he tensed and looked up towards him, seeing that Itachi eyes were focused on Kagome. "Watch." Was the only word out of his mouth.

He loosened up. Knowing that Kagome won't hurt his friend or they would have done so already, he relaxed half way.

Seeing his sister turn Naruto around and placed her hand on his stomach, where the seal was formed, he waited.

**Inside Naruto**

_Footsteps echoed, with a splash of water. Coming to an end, she peered into the cage._

_Something rippled and crimson eyes appeared. _

_Naruto stood next to Kagome, wondering how he entered here without knowing it, he turned to Sasuke's sister, but was surprised to see tender and love in her eyes._

"_Kaa-sama." A rough voice drifted towards them._

"_Oh, Shippou… What have you done?" _

_Surprised shocked Naruto's body. Okaa-sama?! _

_Sasuke's older sister is this beast's mother?_

_Shippou?_

_Who the hell is Shippou?_

_That's impossible! _

_That big thing?_

_No way!_

_Naruto opened his mouth, but Kagome replied._

"_Shippou or as you know him by Kyuubi, was adopted. Kyuubi no Youko also known as Shippou when he was younger, was an orphan like you, Naruto. A band of lightening brothers, killed his family, and he was adopted by me." She informed him._

_Bright light suddenly appeared inside the cage and they both closed their eyes. Opening, Naruto looked into the cage and was shocked to see a male figure no older than Kagome, towering over her behind the cage. _

_His hair was dark orange, reaching towards the back of his knees. Green eyes replaced the redness, and he was wearing black hamakas with no shirt. _

_Kagome reached into the cage and cupped her son's cheek. Nuzzling into his mother's hand, he wanted to approach her, but the damnable cage was in his way._

"_I will find a way to free you, Shippou-chan. I swear it. I won't let Pein get you." She promised him._

'Pein? Is that what the leader of Akatsuki?' _He thought. _

"_I have to go."_

"_No! Kaa-sama! Wait!" A pained voice shouted._

"_Don't worry. I will be back. Just random visits to Naruto to check up on you. Without his team mates knowing or Kohana. Next time we meet, I want you to tell me what happened, and how you got into this situation. I love you, my son." She told him, in a motherly voice._

**Back outside**

Itachi let go of his brother's shoulder and walked back to his tree.

Naruto opened his eyes to see blue eyes, like his, staring back into him.

Letting him go, he almost reached out to her, but quickly stopped himself.

She returned to where she was previously before, dropping the barrier, and watched her son's host friends swarm him, asking if he was alright and what happened.

Blue eyes met blue eyes, and one of them winked.

"That's a secret between me and Naru-chan."

Reaching into her robes, she ignored how two of the Team Seven returned to a defensive stance.

"Now where is it…?" She mumbled to herself. Digging into the many insufferable pockets of the Akatsuki's coat, she turned to her older twin brother, giving him the famous puppy eyes.

"Left upper corner pocket." He replied.

Reaching into the said pocket, she took out a scroll. Opening it, she did simple hand signs, and placed her hands onto the scroll.

_Poof_

Clearing the smoke away, she produced a large black bag and handed to her little brother.

"From me to Naruto." She winked at him.

"Kagome." Itachi voiced drifted towards them. He turned and walked down the path.

"Hai!" She relied to him.

"Well gotta go. C'ya." She said turning towards him.

Running towards her older brothers back, she jumped onto him, with her legs hugging his waist and her arms around his neck.

The famous clan murderer, Itachi, was giving his twin sister a piggy back ride.

Disbelief ran through their thoughts.

Seeing that they disappeared beyond their sight, Sasuke's team members swarmed him, handing the bigger bag to Naruto.

"What's in the bag, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

Reaching into the bag, he pulled out a dark red tomato.

"It seems, that she has always known my weakness and favorite fruit." He replied monotone.

"OH MY GOD!" A surprised voice drifted towards them.

Turning to their blond haired blue eyes member, they swarmed him next.

"What, what?" They asked.

Reaching into the bag, and almost falling into it, he pulled out instant ramen cups.

Disbelief ran through them again, with the same thoughts.

'_How did she know?'_

All three of them, wondered if she was slipping past Kohana gates, through security, while an image drifted towards Naruto's mind, courtesy of Kyuubi.

Seeing how she knew, he smiled.

"Dude, teme!" Naruto walked towards Sasuke and threw an arm across his shoulders. "Your sister rocks!" He replied. Quickly going back to his precious bag of ramen, he went through to see what flavors she got him.

Taking a bite out of the red tomato, he looked to where his older siblings disappeared to.

"I know…" He said, and turned back to his members.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Just an idea that went into my mind. I don't know if anyone is OCC but it worked out. Right…?**

**I still can't think of a new chapter for ****The Family**** but I'll be writing more random shots. Just Kagome in different anime, my plot and theme. **

**Read and Review!**


	3. Offday Bets

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**

* * *

**

_**Title:**__Life at Stake_

_**Summary: **Ever wonder what the Akatsuki do in their free time?_

_**Anime: **Inuyasha/Naruto_

_

* * *

_

The tensions were high. A few noises could be heard, but it went back to the deafening silence. Blue eyes drifted to her opponents on the other side, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame.

Pein, Tobi, Sasori, Deidara, and Konan were in the background. Not making their move, just yet. Going over of what she knows about them, she planned her next move.

Hidan, the immortal, foul-mouthed, and masochistic partner of Kakuzu a former ninja of Yugakure, the Village Hidden in the Steam. Member of the Jashin religion, a religion that worships a deity of the same name and where wreaking anything less than death and utter destruction in battle is considered a sin. His religion's experimentations have led to the creation of his unique abilities; by consuming an opponent's blood and then drawing Jashin's triangular-design on the ground, Hidan can create a voodoo doll-link with his opponent. Once this link is created, any damage done to Hidan's body is reflected on his opponent, allowing him to kill them by giving himself fatal injuries. Because he is immortal, Hidan is not impaired while doing this, instead finding pleasure in the pain it causes him.

Kakuzu, partner of Hidan and a former ninja of Takigakure, the Village Hidden in a Waterfall. Kakuzu is greedy and joined the Akatsuki to seek out valuable bounties. However, he is extremely temperamental leading Kakuzu to dislike having a partner and eventually killing whoever he is partnered with in a fit of rage, being paired up with the immortal Hidan as a result. His body is composed of large amounts of black threads, allowing him to reattach any body part, his or another, back onto its owner. The threads are also capable of piercing flesh, which Kakuzu uses to remove the still-beating hearts of his opponents for his personal use while executing a forbidden Jutsu called Jiongu to integrate their hearts into his body to cheat death and extend his life indefinitely.

Zetsu, the only member of Akatsuki, to regularly act without a partner. Part a result of his ability to merge with any object and quickly travel to a new location, something that few other ninja are capable of. Because of this ability he serves a variety of different positions in Akatsuki, such as a spy that observes and reports on battles of interest or a lookout during Akatsuki's meetings. He is cannibalistic, and is often sent to dispose of bodies Akatsuki does not want found, mirroring the large Venus flytrap that envelops his body. Zetsu's body is split into two different colors, his right side being black and his left being white. Similarly, the two sides have their own personalities and knowledge bases, frequently leading to discussions and arguments between the two.

'_Great… Two immortals, one who can 'predict' the future and one cannibal._' Kagome thought.

Shifting a bit, her eyebrow ticked. Looking down at her 'weapons', she waited for their turn, knowing she'll win this time. She placed down a cooking book; for god knows, males can't cook in her absence, plant seeds, a bag of gold coins, and bandages. Her eyes drifted towards the blue male.

Kisame looked down to his very own 'weapons. Only three pairs and two pairs. The odds were against him. He knew he should have kept those other 'weapons' but it was over. You can't go back into the past. He put down two silver kunai. His eyes moved onto the stitched man.

Kakuzu looked down to his 'weapons' and noticed that they were straight. Knowing he has a chance to beat them, he threw his bag of gold into the pile. His pale eyes bore into the male on his left, Hidan.

Cursing into his mind while keeping a poker face, Hidan looked at his weapon. They were useless; he knew he should have kept his other hand. For the female to put down useful items, Kisame to put down two silver kunai's, and Kakuzu to throw a bag of gold into the pile, he instantly knew that they weren't buffing. Still, he kept his poker face.

Itachi seeing that they were finished with their bets, he nodded. Eyes shifting towards to the male on his right.

Cursing out loud, Hidan threw his pile of weapons onto the table. The other snickered seeing that it was useless.

Itachi shifted his eyes to Kakuzu, and he laid down his cards.

"Fucking shit!" Kisame cussed. He put down his cards without Itachi's eyes on him, and they all saw he had a full house. But Kakuzu had a straight.

All of the male's eyes looked at the female with blue eyes. She calmly placed the cards on the table and waited. Seeing them anxiously, she turned one over.

A ten of spades appeared.

Next card, jack of all spades.

Body shifting nervously… they continued to wait.

Queen of all spades.

Kagome could hear the males swallowing deeply.

King of all spades…

She can hear what they were all thinking…

'_No fucking way…'_

And the last but not least card…

Turning the last card over, the males at the table groaned sadly.

Ace of spades.

She certainly had them all beat. Not even Itachi could beat hers.

"I believe the jackpot is all mine boys. Better luck next time." Gathering the piles she went over her prizes.

Nodding that today was fun. She gathered her cards and shuffled.

"Another round…?"

Getting a negative response, she pouted lightly. Going to where Tobi, Sasori, and Itachi; which moved to the couch when the game was set, laid down on their laps. Her head on Tobi's lap, middle body on Sasori, and legs on Tobi's, she shifted her eyes towards the screen.

Just an everyday life of the Akatsuki, when not taking over the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Read and Review!**


	4. Bath Time

_**Title:** Bath Time_

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Tobi wanted to take a bath with Kagome. The rest of the Akatsuki soon realized that two of their members went missing. What shall happen, when they find both Tobi and Kagome, in the bath house?

**Anime: **Inuyasha/Naruto

* * *

Kagome-chan is wearing that black and red fluffy towel again. Her luscious black hair with a tint of metallic blue, was up in a bun with hair lose, framing her face, and she was carrying a basket with her bathing supplies, with hidden weapons randomly placed.

_Maybe, she'll want to take a bath with me this time. We can wash each others back, and in the end, we can throw a huge bubble bath party!_ Tobi nodded ecstatically. _Hopefully, she won't hit me last time I asked. Tobi didn't do anything wrong. Tobi's a good boy!_

Tobi didn't understand why she hit him. Tobi only asked why Kagome-chan was holding a towel in front of her body, while holding a chair above Blue Fish and Plato Eater. And then, Kagome-chan hit me!

Pouting at his members and unconsciously rubbing the place where she hit him last time, he got the courage. Walking up to Kagome-chan, who pulled a stray hair behind her ear, he clasped his hands together and in a pleading voice on his knees, he begged.

"Ne... Kagome-chan. Can I take a bath with you this time? Pretty please with a Kyuubi on top? I won't do anything bad! Tobi will be a good boy!" He pleaded.

Kagome, seeing Tobi, begging, to take a bath with her, giving her the pleading tone, and she would bet that he had on his 'puppy eyes' under his mask, she obviously-

Agreed.

Kagome tilted her head towards the bath house at her answer, slid the door open and walked in it.

* * *

The remaining Akatsuki sat in various places in the living room. Pein and Itachi were playing chess, Deidara and Kisame were playing a video game, Konan and Sasori were either carving or folding their selected items. Zetsu was tending to his plant.

Kisame threw the controller at a fit of rage. Deidara had used a special attack,and thus, Kisame lost.

Kisame turned around, opened his mouth, but it was soon closed with a faint _click_. Eyes glancing around, he noticed two people missing.

"Hey... Where's Tobi and Chibi?"

At that question, all members of Akatsuki looked around for their fellow members.

"Kagome said something about taking a bath, and Tobi just went to his room." Deidara voiced.

"But isn't Tobi like, sociable? What is he doing alone in his ro--"

Pein, Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori, all thought of the same thing.

'_That lucky son of a bitch!'_

Konan, ignored the males hormones, and kept folding her cranes.

Pein's eyes snapped back to his opponent when his hair fell on the floor, and seeing his gone.

_Shit_

The remaining male members took off to the bath house and soon spotted Itachi in the middle of the hall way glaring at the bathhouse entrance.

Hearing a squeal and a giggle, followed by a splash, they all looked at each other, then to Itachi, and noticed the anger rolling off of him.

"No! Tobi! Put me down. Put me do--" Hearing half a squeal, and a huge splash, they waited.

No sooner, they heard her voice.

"Bad! Bad Tobi!"

"But Tobi's a good boy."

"No. Tobi is a bad boy."

Hearing quiet, they silently observed with their ears.

They soon heard a sigh.

"Fine. Here. Tobi wants a hug?"

"Oh yes!"

"No TOBI!!"

Hearing a non human squeak, and major splash, they looked at each other in confusion. Moments later, an pained "Ow." was heard.

Hearing that, they all rushed to the bathhouse entrance and slid it open with a bang.

Itachi was now glaring at Tobi with full hatred, for he was over his little sister inappropriately. Kisame, Deidara and the stoic Sasori also had their mouth open. Pein and Zetsu was just staring them with confusion.

In the spring, Tobi was on top of Kagome, between her legs, and Kagome was lying on her back, with her elbow holding her up.

What amused the males, besides Itachi, was the white bubbly foam all over Kagome and Tobi, it was also in the pool and it would randomly float to the ceiling.

It was all over the place.

Pushing Tobi off of her, the males realized that Kagome was wearing a black bikini top and bottom. Tobi wore shorts.

Wiping the foam off her face, she placed her hands on her hips, while Tobi was seated.

"Anyone want to join?"

Kisame and Deidara rushed in, Deidara soon slipped on a soap which he soon crashed into Kisame, and they both fell on their face.

Itachi, Zetsu and Pein walked calming, stripping down to their boxers.

Konan, soon joined, when she wondered where the rest went.

Yes, even the all mighty Akatsuki can take bubble baths.

* * *

**I wanted it to be cute. Hope it came out ok.**

**Words: 789**


	5. Typical Male Uchiha Answer

"Hey, Tachi-chan, How would this look on me?"

Kagome was shopping for more clothes in the Kohana shopping district. Seeing that blue was the new black, she need to fit in with the fashion statement.

Obisidian eyes looked up from the book he was reading, and was soon back on the page.

"Hn."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Hn."

"Are you even paying attention to me?"

"Hn."

"I'm having sex with Inuyasha's older broter, Sesshoumaru."

"Hn."

"Did you know that his dick is big--" "Hn." Was quickly added.

Kagome pouted at her brothers non-replies. What does "Hn." mean anyway?!

"Why did you even come if you weren't going to comment on how I dress?"

"Do I look like on of your girl friends?"

"But your my bwother. My big bwother always tells me the twuth." She said, noticing that each mispronounced words would give his eyebrow a twitch.

"Fine, this is the last item, and we'll go home. Sasu-chan first day was today. How do you think he did?"

"Hn."

"Gah! Why do I bother?"

Walking home, with her brought items, she took off her shoes and slipped on her slippers.

Walking towards the kitchen, to put away the rest of the groceries, she noticed that Sasuke wasn't there. Glancing at the clock, she realized that he would be home in 5 minutes and got out his favorite fruit.

Hearing the front door slide open, and soft padded feet on the wood floors, her baby brother walked in.

"Here Sasu-chan, I brought you some tomatos. How was school?"

"Hn."

Sasuke soon ducked from a spatula. Hearing her explode in rage, walking down the hall way to her room, she soon slammed the door.

Seeing his older brother came through the door, he rose an eyebrow.

"Hn."

"... Hn."

**Later that evening...**

"Hey daddy, how was work?"

"Hn."

Soon the sound of hands slammed on the table, a screech of a chair being pushed back, and a stomping of feet echoed the Uchiha house.

A day of a typical male Uchiha answer.


	6. Their Sins

___**Disclaimer: Me no own!**_

* * *

**Title: **Their Sins

**Summary: **They had to what they did. Their clan were planning a coup d'état. Leaving their only family alive, they know that he would be after them, revenging his family.

**Rated: **M for violence

* * *

Warm sticky liquid splashed against her cheek but she didn't stop to wipe it off. She couldn't stop, if she did, they would kill her, try to stop her and then maybe question her. But she can't get captured, for she would fail their mission.

Hearing a thud in the next room, she knew her brother was there. Hearing a cry outside in the yard, she knew their 'helper' was there also. It didn't take long to kill 5 people, now they have to kill 40 more without raising the alarm. They didn't want the whole village to know what they were doing.

Because all this, is considered a betray to the village, and they would be cast out. Seeing a familiar face of their aunt, she rushed towards the woman before she could scream and punched her in the gut. Grabbing her hand, she flipped the woman over hard, making her gasps for breath, and strangled her with her son's robe. Ignoring the clawing at her hands, she watched as the life died in her eyes, and moved on.

She didn't notice the presence of someone behind her until she got a kunai in her back. Blinking she turned around, for the kunai didn't effect her. Being in Anbu, you cant show your emotions, or your opponent would use it against you. Reaching for the kunai on her back, she pulled it out and licked the blood off of it, and threw it back.

She left before it could make contact in the forehead, she heard a faint thud, for she was on her next target. Pulling out her sword, she twirled it, and slashed at her prey. Blood began to splash the wall like paint as she continued, slowly letting her prey bleed to death. When he was on his back, she slashed at his throat deeply, and went into a house.

Spotting the children in their sleep, she took out her mask, and pulled out a container. Opening the container, she let the gas flow out. The gas would be almost the same as the Sharingan, but instead of it being three seconds, it would show them a nightmare and then the gas would kill their lungs slowly, and rot their skin.

Leaving the house, she saw her brother and their helper, they both nodded at her.

Only father and mother were left.

Running at the main house, she quickly saw their parents and went for her mother as her brother went for their father. Ignoring the memories on how this woman her mother, for she knew what they would do.

Their clan were planning a coup d'état to take control of the village of Konohagakure, they both feared the attempt would cause another war and became thus they both became a double agent, providing Konoha with intelligence on their clan's actions. After providing them with proof the village eventually gave him the mission of assassinating the clan, a task they both agreed to ask Madara Uchiha for assistance with.

She ignored the woman screaming at her, telling her not to do this, and reconsider, but it was too late, for she is running only on auto. Finally after the finishing blow, she saw her brother standing over their father and walked towards him, ignoring the blood dripping down her face and her clothes, she knew one more person wasn't present.

Madara went ahead and escaped before them.

They both only waited until they heard footsteps and shouting for his family. Seeing the door slide open and their otouto walked in, not noticing their presence and sank down to their parents body. Suddenly he stiffen and looked up at them. He gave a shout, and fell back onto his butt.

"Aniki, Aniue... What happened to tou-san and kaa-san! They're not moving! Who did this?!" He shouted at them.

Realization came to his senses, the family member were dead besides his siblings and they both were covered in blood.

"No." He muttered. "You both did this?! Doshite?!" He shouted at both of them.

Taking out his kunai, the rushed at both of them, ignoring the voice inside his head that he'll never take down the two prodigies, and aimed his knife at his sister.

Kagome caught the wrist that was coming at him, and twisted it, hearing a sickening crunch, she dropped the wrist, as he screamed in pain, holding his wrist.

"Live and be strong." Kagome told him, her voice sending shivers down his back.

"Be strong, and then come and kill us." Itachi continued, his voice, void of any emotions.

"**Revenge the family, that is your goal.**" They both ended together.

Her crimson eyes flickered towards her brother, as the stepped back. Her part was already done, now it was time for the Mangekyo Sharingan. She watched as her otouto looked into his eyes, and fainted.

Blinking, she turned away, and walked out. A familiar presence followed, as he brother caught up to her and walked side by side, their footprints quiet as the graveyard.

Jumping onto a roof, followed by his sister, they both ran towards the village gates, and out into the forest. They knew the consequences for killing their family, and they both would become S-Classed criminals in the bingo book.

Jumping from branch to branch, the soon felt presence of ANBU. Kagome, using her jutsu, she hid their auras, scent and chakra from the trackers and they both left no evidence to where they were going.

* * *

Arriving at their destination, they ignored the downpour, as it washed away their sins.

Kagome stopped and Itachi continuing knowing that his sister would catch up, she lifted her head, and took off her straw hat.

She closed her eyes, and let her tears fall.

Itachi stopped and looked back at his sister, and watched.

The rain mixed with her tears and the blood, made it look like she was crying blood.

Stepping out of the crimson puddle, she walked after her brother, and taking his hand in hers.

He knew she needed the comfort, no matter if she was a prodigy or a killer. Their sins ran deep under skin, as they soon joined an organization of killers, The Akatsuki.

* * *

**Originally, it was called Her Tears but it would only fit the ending, so I changed it. **

**Not very good at sad endings or stories, but I are trying!**

**Look forward for two future fanfics called:**

**The Killing Perfection: **Angelic Layer/Inuyasha

**The Elemental Kounichi**: Naruto/Inuyasha


End file.
